


Forest & Water

by Rebecca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F, Hair Grooming, Interspecies Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Love transcends the elements.
Relationships: Mermaid/Ape Woman, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 35
Kudos: 58
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Forest & Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).




End file.
